Hämnden
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Cassie är överlycklig eftersom hennes föräldrar äntligen bestämt sig för att hon ska få följa med på ett av deras genemsamma uppdrag i en annan del av landet. Men när hon kommer tillbaka har hennes vänner plötsligt fått annat att tänka på.


Hämnden – Animorphs

**Cassie**

Det var sista lektionen en torsdag eftermiddag och jag satt som på nålar. Det var inte vilken torsdag som helst. Inte för mig. Mina föräldrar, hade lovat att jag skulle få följa med dem till ett speciellt veterinärmöte som skulle hållas från klockan fem till klockan nio.

Mötet skulle hållas i en annan stat så vi skulle flyga dit klockan tre. Först skulle det bara vara ett tråkigt möte men sedan skulle jag få vara med om att ställa i ordning världens största djurpark.

Jag skulle få sluta skolan flera timmar tidigare. Och även om vi skulle vara tillbaka innan skolan var slut nästa dag så hade de faktisk bett ledigt åt mig för två dagar. Jag var ledig, för helgen. Jag hade fått ledigt fyra dagar i stället för två.

Jag tittade spänt på sekundvisaren. Räknade ett tal i boken. Tittade på klockan igen.

Rachel tittade avundsjukt åt mitt håll. Hon skulle inte sluta på flera timmar än och när hon slutade skulle hon bara ha en idoitfri dag att se fram emot, det var vad de andra hade hittat på för att göra mig också avundsjuk och det var ju inte direkt något de kunde skryta om efteråt. Vad ska man säga? Försöka duger? Jag njöt faktiskt lite av mina klasskamraters avundsjuka, och jag skämdes bara lite för att jag njöt, du vet, bara tillräckligt mycket för att de skulle bli ännu mer avundsjuka.

Jag tittade på klockan igen och räknade sedan ett tal till.

Pappa stod förmodligen redan på parkeringsplatsen och väntade, men tidigare den morgonen hade vi hade kommit överens om att jag inte skulle gå ifrån lektionen tidigare än nödvändigt, jag hade lovat, nästan i panik faktiskt. Jag hade nämligen varit livrädd att de skulle besluta sig för att åka utan mig, jag hade varit extra gullig mot dem ända sedan den dag de börjat prata om att jag kanske skulle få följa med så jag hade inte råd med några misstag, inte om jag ville följa med, och det fanns inget jag hellre ville i hela världen.

Jag hade bestämt mig för att halv två var en bra tid. Då skulle vi hinna i tid till flygplatsen och ingen skulle tro att jag smet från något viktigt. Perfekt! Nu var det dags. Det var bara tio sekunder kvar.

Jag samlade ihop mina saker och gick mot dörren. Av någon anledning var jag noga med att inte springa, kanske ville jag egentligen inte göra alla andra avundsjuka, eller så ville jag kanske reta dem lite. Jag gick ut i korridoren. Ja det var dags.

Jag vinkade hejdå till Mr Chapman som råkade gå förbi. Han log mot mig och vinkade tillbaka. Där ute såg jag mamma. Jag öppnade dörren och sprang ut. Snart satt jag i bilen. Vi var på väg. PÅ VÄG! Jag var världens lyckligaste flicka. Och i morgon, hela helgen och åtminstone fyra av skoldagarna nästa vecka tänkte jag reta mina kompisar med foton, färgglada fågelfjädrar och annat kul, mina föräldrar hade berättat att jag fick ta allt som inte satt fast på djuren där borta inklusive snäckskal från akvariet, så länge jag inte skadade något djur. Dessutom skulle jag reta mina, _speciella_, vänner med att morfa till de allra vackraste och konstigaste saker, men det fick bli i helgen, eftersom ingen annan kunde få se på. Det här var den bästa dagen i mitt liv. Jag riktigt njöt av hur avundsjuka alla andra skulle bli när jag kom hem och berättade om alla mina upplevelser.

Och jag var fullt övertygad om att alla i hela skolan skulle bli ännu mer avundsjuka. Såvida det inte skulle hända något otroligt stort här hemma men hur stor var chansen att något sådant skulle hända?

**Marco**

Eftersom vi inte hade något bättre för oss, hade jag och Jake bestämt oss för att göra… Ingenting. Vilket betydde: sticka hem till honom efter skolan och fika, dekorera Toms Gemenskapsgrejer med raklödder och ketchup, spela tv-spel, ha kuddkrig, gå hem till mig innan Tom kom hem och upptäckte vad vi hade gjort med hans grejer, fika igen, prata om vad Cassie gjorde just nu, spela mer tv-spel, ha mera kuddkrig, fika igen, diskutera ifall Tom skulle göra Jake till kontrolit ifall han hittade honom avsvimmad, slåss, ha kuddkrig igen, fika lite till, bråka om ifall Batman skulle slå Spindelmannen eller tvärtom, diskutera vad Tom skulle göra när han upptäckte ketchupen och busringa till Rachel.

"Din tur nu" jag stack luren i handen på Jake, han tog den och slog numret sedan väntade vi.

"Hallå" hördes en rätt irriterad röst i andra änden. Det tog exakt två sekunder för Jake att komma på vad han skulle säga. Han har faktiskt lite humor när han verkligen vill den grabben.

"Det är Cassie, kom hit, jag har hittat din…" Jake hade slut på inspiration, toppen. Han tittade desperat på mig. I ren despration började jag slita i min egen tröja. Som tur var, var det allt Jake behövde.

"Den där gröna tröjan som du sa att du hade tappat, jag har hittat den" fortsatte han lättat och flinade tacksamt åt mitt håll.

"Jag har den på mig" hörde vi Rachel morra i luren, hon började bli riktigt irriterad nu. Till och med jag kunde höra hur hennes röst steg i andra änden. "Förresten skulle inte du till något fånigt "rädda pandan möte" med dina föräldrar?"

"Vi har inte åkt än och det är inte den gröna tröjan jag menar, det är den andra, den du hade på dig igår när du badade i hästskit tillsammans med Tobias" Jake var högröd i ansiktet vid det här laget av alla totalt misslyckade försök att hålla sig för skratt. Själv låg jag på golvet och skakade och vred mig av skratt. Precis som han hade gjort förut när jag hade sagt att jag var sotaren och bett henne att smälla av tio kilo dynamit i skorstenen så att jag kunde hitta hem till henne.

"Åh DEN tröjan" hörde vi Rachel i luren, sedan, med en mer irriterad röst "Det är Jake och Marco igen, eller hur?" Det blev för mycket för Jake också. Han föll skrattande ner på golvet bredvid mig, och vi hörde Rachel muttra någonting och smälla igen luren i andra änden. Då skrattade vi ännu värre. Ända tills... Vi började fundera på nästa busringning.

**Rachel**

Jag kastade mobiltelefonen på sängen. Idoitfri dag. Tack för den. Just nu skulle jag hellre vilja ha en idiotfri dag, jag svär på att om jag inte hade varit tvungen att vara så försiktig med vad jag sa i telefonen så skulle jag ha skrikit ut detta faktum rakt i öronen på dem så att de förlorade hörseln. Ända sedan jag kommit hem från skolan hade Jake och Marco ringt och påstått att de var sotaren, brandkåren, Mr Chapman, min förlorade enäggstvilling från Egypten, Cassie… Nu hade jag definitivt fått nog av dem. Jag slog ihop mina läxböcker. Gick fram till sängen, plockade upp telefonen och kastade den i papperskorgen istället. Skulle vi ha en ledig dag så skulle minsann inte de där idioterna få ha det roliga för sig själv. Jag skulle hämnas. Men hur? Jag kastade mig på sängen för att fundera. Kanske kunde jag kopiera Tom och skrämma upp dem lite, det hade de faktiskt gjort sig förtjänta av. Jag kunde morfa till Tom, komma hem till Marco, gripa tag i dem och säga att idoiterna hade tagit Ax och att han hade berättat allting. Jag kunde ha en säck med mig med något som jag kunde påstå var Axs huvud eller nått. Telefonen ringde igen. Jag gömde huvudet under kudden. Telefonen fortsatte att ringa. Kvidande av ilska gick jag fram till papperskorgen och rotade fram den.

"Hallå"

"Hej det är Jultomten, du står på min lista över obotliga fall" Marco igen. Ingen annan hade kommit på något så fånigt. Inte Jake i alla fall. Jag bestämde mig för att spela med och låta lite rädd när jag svarade.

"Nej, menar du att jag är ett ännu hopplösare fall än Jake? Eller ännu värre, värre än Marco?" jag låssades gråta. Jag hörde hur killarna skrattade i andra ändan. Jag lade på. Och skrattade jag med. Jag skulle INTE morfa till Tom. Det kunde vara farligt i fall han upptäckte mig och dessutom var inte Jake och Marco värda ett så bra skämt. Jag skrattade ännu mer. Jag hade kommit på hur jag skulle ge igen.

**Jake**

Jag var på väg hem från Marco när jag sprang in i Rachel, lite för tidigt efter de där busringningarna tyckte jag. Hon såg inte glad ut.

"Jultomten?!" Sa hon i en farlig ton.

"Nej, det var Marco" försvarade jag mig och backade undan.

"Ja visst ja. Du var ju brandkåren och Mr Chapman och Cassie eller hur!" Just då dök Tom upp och jag sprang bort till honom. Rachel vrålade något och sprang efter.

"TOM HJÄLP MIG" jag försökte gömma mig bakom honom.

"Nej du det här får du klara själv" skrattade han och försökte flytta sig ur vägen för Rachel, men jag slank in bakom honom igen. Rachel fortsatte att jaga mig. Vi sprang runt Tom i säkert en halv minut. Plötsligt kunde jag inte springa längre. Tom hade tagit fast mig. Sekunden därpå hade jag Rachel över mig. Hon flinade.

"Tom, har du lust?" jag kunde se Rachel där hon stod framför mig med ett brett flin, beredd att utdela domen.

"Har jag lust med vadå?" Jag pustade ut, Idoiten fattade inte vad Rachel ville att den skulle göra.

"Tom, skulle du vilja ge det där glinet, du vet… Vad han tål. Specialbehandlingen. Du är starkare än mig så…" vågade jag hoppas på att Tom inte kom ihåg den?

"Åh. Specialbehandlingen." jag såg Tom blinka åt Rachel. Nej Tom kom ihåg. Han kom definitivt ihåg.

"NEJ! NÅD! SNÄLLA!" Tom skrattade till och körde in fingrarna i mig. Jag fortsatte att gnälla och be om nåd, samtidigt som jag skrattade värre än någonsin. Min bror kittlade mig och min kusin sköt av skratt medan hon såg på. Jag hörde henne knappt när hon sa till Tom att han själv fick bestämma när jag hade fått nog eftersom hon måste ta itu med Marco också. När Rachel hade gått fortsatte Tom kittla mig ett par minuter, för att jag inte skulle hinna varna Marco. Tillslut tyckte han att jag hade lidit tillräckligt och lade ner mig på marken. När jag slutat skratta och flämta efter luft så pass att jag kunde gå gick vi hemåt. Jag skrattade fortfarande lite, samtidigt som jag försökte berätta för Tom vad jag och Marco gjort för att förtjäna det straff jag precis hade genomlidit. Idoiten tyckte väll att det vore konstigt om han inte frågade, jag vet inte, han frågade i alla fall. Det hade börjat småregna, inte mycket alls, bara så pass att det prasslade i träden, vi blev inte ens blöta där vi gick. Efter att ha gått några meter i tystnad började vi skratta båda två.

**Rachel**

Jag var ganska nöjd med mig själv när jag lämnat Jake åt sitt öde. Men för säkerhets skull smet jag in i närmaste buske så jag skulle kunna hjälpa honom ifall Tom skulle få för sig att föra bort honom eller nått. Men när det inte visade sig vara någon fara satte jag mig ner i busken ett ögonblick och funderade jag ett tag. Myra. Jag skulle morfa till myra. Jag sprang hem till Marco och satte igång. En gång för länge sedan när vi knappt hade börjat skolan hade vi varit på utflykt i skogen och samlat löv och stenar till ett projekt. Marco hade haft med sig medicin, eftersom han var allergisk, mot myror. Och om Jake blev kittlad för att han hade varit nedrig mot mig kanske Marco skulle tycka att jag var orättvis…

Jag flinade för mig själv och gömde mig i en buske under Marcos fönster. Jag morfade till myran, klättrade upp, smet in i en springa, sprang över golvet, klättrade runt lite i rummet och letade.

Där var han. Först kände jag efter runt omkring honom. Det verkade som om han låg på sängen och läste en bok. Nej. Marco? Läsa? Aldrig! Men just nu brydde jag mig inte om det. Jag sprang tillbaka till hans fötter. In i byxorna. Jag gav honom sammanlagt elva bet. Jag ville ju inte döda honom och jag visste ju inte hur allergisk han var.

Jag klättrade ner från sängen och kröp in under den och morfade tillbaka. Till min enorma glädje fick jag tillbaka hörseln i tid för att höra Marco upptäcka att han haft besök. Han skrek till, boken hamnade på golvet bredvid mig och när han hoppade ner från sängen kunde jag se hur hans ben hade blivit alldeles röda. Jag var mig själv igen. Och jag kunde inte hålla mig. Jag exploderade av skratt. Marco hörde det.

"RACHEL VAD I, VAR DET DU!?"

"Ja men du kan väll bara" jag skrattade så att jag knappt fick fram ett ord. "Du kan väll bara morfa bort det"

"NEJ DET KAN JAG INTE, DEN HÄR ALLERGIN INGÅR NÄMLIGEN I MITT DNA!" jag skrattade fortfarande när jag sprang ut därifrån med Marco efter mig. Jag var överlycklig. Jag hade fått min hämnd.

**Jake**

Vid middagen var jag fortfarande lite uppspelt efter att ha busat hela eftermiddagen, som på det gamla goda tiden. Och jag ville busa mera så jag spottade ut en ärta, jag siktade inte ens på någonting, men det ville sig inte bättre än att den hamnade i Toms öra. Tom for upp.

"Tom sätt dig! Jake man spottar inte mat" Jag skrattade åt det hela och lovade pappa att inte göra om det. Mamma hämtade en körsbärspaj som vi skulle ha till efterrätt. Medan jag satt och mumsade på den tog pappa till orda igen.

"Killar, mamma och jag har en sak att berätta. Vi åker bort i helgen, så ni får huset för er själva.

"Hur låter det" frågade mamma och log mot oss. Jättekul! Tyckte jag, men det skulle visa sig vara lite för bra.

"Bra, men jag ska på läger med Gemenskapen hela helgen" pappa såg lite ställd ut när Tom hade påmint honom om den lilla detaljen. Men han kom naturligtvis genast på den perfekta lösningen.

"Det hade jag glömt! Tom, är det okej om du tar med Jake till det där lägret?"

"Nej ingen fara han får följa med. Om han låter bli att spotta mat på folk" sa Tom och flinade mot mig. Jag slutade bubbla i saftglaset.

"Bra, då bestämmer vi det" då tyckte jag att det var dags att jag pratade mig ur knipan,

"Nej, jag kan inte" mamma och pappa tittade på mig. Och Tom vände sig mot mig.

"Varför inte". Jag tvingade mig själv att sitta kvar, trots att jag helst ville springa därifrån och jag tvingade också mig själv att inte titta ner på tallriken fastän jag inte ville göra annat. Jag fick inte visa mig rädd. Inte på några villkor. Jag kunde snacka mig ur det här intalade jag mig själv. Jag mötte Toms blick.

"Därför att jag har lovat Cassie att hjälpa henne med djuren i helgen" förklarade jag." Men mamma var inte helt övertygad.

"Skulle inte Cassie också åka bort"

"Hon kommer tillbaka imorgon, dessutom fyller hon år på söndag och det tänker jag inte missa" det sista var visserligen sant men det räckte inte. Tom hade ett ess kvar.

"Men vi kommer hem på söndag förmiddag, och Cassies födelsedagsfest är på kvällen, åtminstone enligt inbjudningskortet som du hade lämnat framme. Och hon har säkert överseende med att du inte kan hjälpa henne på lördag"

"Men…" försökte jag, men pappa hade fått nog av mig.

"Jake, du är inte stor nog att vara ensam hemma i tre dagar"

"Men…"

"Inga men, Jake så sent som under den här middagen spottade du mat på Tom och det är inte ett uppförande jag tänker tolerera från någon som jag skulle kunna tänka mig att lämna ensam hemma så länge. Du följer med Tom till det där lägret med Gemenskapen och var glad att du inte får en månads utegångsförbud istället". Jag satt tyst och tittade ner på tallriken. En månads utegångsförbud, skulle det vara ett värre straff än tre dagar på läger med Tom och en massa kontroliter? Det fanns inte en chans att jag skulle ta mig därifrån utan en snigel i huvudet. Jag ville gråta. Jag ville skrika rakt ut: jag tar hellre utegångsförbud tre år än jag är på Gemenskapen i tre dagar. Men jag vågade inte göra något sådant så länge Tom var i närheten.

"Jake, hur är det" det var mamma. Pappa och Tom hade gått därifrån. Hur länge hade jag suttit där? Det här var inte bra.

"Det är ingen fara" det var det egentligen inte, jag skulle ha hela nästa dag på mig att komma på en plan. Men jag kunde ändå inte sluta förbanna mig själv. Om jag bara inte hade spottat på Tom. Om jag bara inte hade suttit och stirrat i golvet under halva middagen. Om jag bara inte hade lämnat Cassies inbjudningskort framme.

Jag kanske kunde fråga om jag fick gå och träffa Marco. Jag hade knappt tänkt tanken klart förrän jag hörde blixten. Åska. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret i hallen när jag gick förbi. Det ösregnade. Och pappa tyckte säkert att jag hade kommit alldeles för lindrigt undan för det där med ärtan. Det var nog säkrast att inte fråga. Jag gick upp på mitt rum och började för syns skull packa till det där lägret. Det knackade på dörren. Innan jag hann svara öppnades den och Tom kom in.

"Vad är det för särskilt med Cassie?" jag bara gapade, vad menade han?

"Hör du illa pyssling? Vad är det med Cassie? Vad behöver hon för slags hjälp med att sköta djuren?" Jag begrep ingenting, men jag antog att det var säkrast att spela med.

"Inget särskilt" sa jag så oskyldigt jag kunde och vände mig om mot den öppna byrålådan igen. Men Tom var inte övertygad.

"Inget särskilt, varför gjorde du så stor affär av "inget särskilt"… Jag svarade inte så Tom fortsatte. "Det är inte så att ni gör något särskilt med de stackars djuren?"

"Som vadå?"

"Tja jag vet inte. Men det är väll inte så att ni skäl deras DNA eller nått?" som tur var stod jag med ansiktet från honom när han frågade det. Han kunde inte se hur chockad jag var över frågan. Jag väntade tills jag trodde att jag hade kontroll över min röst. Och vände mig mot honom.

"Vad skulle vi göra med deras DNA?" frågade jag honom och var glad att jag lyckats gömma paniken.

"Jag vet inte" sa Tom med lika normal ton som innan "kanske…" han flinade mot mig och jag vände mig till lådan igen för jag trodde att jag skulle svimma när som helst. "… kanske ni vill ändra erat utseende lite grann?" Nu var jag säker på att jag skulle svimma, men utan att egentligen veta vad jag gjorde reste jag mig upp och stirrade Tom i ögonen.

"Vem tycker du att jag ser ut som? Dr Frankenstein?" hörde jag mig själv skrika. Det var bra sagt tyckte jag. Men skulle det räcka? "Tom jag sa att jag skulle följa med dig till det där lägret. Räcker inte det?" Då tog Tom tag i mig och tryckte upp mig mot väggen.

"Nu ska vi leka en lek pyssling" sa han. "Jag säger ett ord och du säger det första du kommer att tänka på, beredd?" Tom tänkte efter en stund " Om jag säger… Andalit" Tom höll fortfarande fast mig. Det gjorde ont. Och det var det som räddade mig.

"Vad jag tänker på när jag hör det ordet?" frågade upprört. "Menar du, förutom att jag tänker att min storebror har blivit HELT GALEN?" Innan jag visste ordet av hade Tom tryckt ner mitt huvud i lådan så att jag höll på att kvävas. Jag försökte resa mig upp för att bli kvitt smärtan, men jag kunde inte röra mig.

"Och om jag säger Taxxon då?" Det här såg inte bra ut, jag kände hur jag började darra och tårarna var inte långt borta heller.

"Tom, du gör illa mig" fick jag tillslut fram. Till min stora förvåning släppte han mig. Men han hade också ställt sig så att han effektivt blockerade alla flyktvägar. Jag skakade fortfarande och satt bara kvar på golvet.

"Visser 3 då?" frågade Tom och såg illvilligt på mig. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra.

"Tom vad är det?" Jag hörde själv hur rädd jag lät och jag var övertygad om att Tom också hade hört det. Jag såg det i hans blick. Jag vände bort blicken och knep ihop ögonen. Jag ville inte se den blicken mer. Jag skakade i hela kroppen. Plötsligt kände jag hur Tom tog tag i min nacke och lyfte upp mig. Jag hörde mig själv gnälla till av smärta. Morfa inte förmanade jag mig själv. Vad du än gör Jake så morfa dig inte ur det här, det måste finnas ett annat sätt. Förtvivlat försökte jag hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Vad tänker du på om jag säger… Hork-bajir?" hörde jag Tom fråga. Sekunden därefter släppte han mig och jag låg darrande kvar på golvet. Tom sparkade till mig med en kraft som fick mig att fara in i väggen.

"SVARA!" vrålade Tom och sparkade mig igen. Jag kom att tänka på mamma och pappa. Var de fortfarande hemma? Ja, var skulle de annars vara.

"HJÄLP" skrek jag men jag hann knappt få ur mig det förrän jag hade Toms hand över munnen. Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna längre. Medan jag snyftade släpade Tom bort mig till en annan del av rummet och fick tag i ett basebollträ. Jag kände att han slog mig flera gånger, jag räknade inte. Jag orkade inte.

"Varje gång du försöker skrika slår jag dig igen" sa Tom och tystnade sedan för att låta hotet sjunka in. Sedan tänkte han efter "Idoit? Vad tänker du på då?"

**Marco**

Jag hade precis smort in såren efter Rachels besök för femte gången när pappa kom hem med pizza. Han fick syn på mina ben nästan med en gång.

"Nej har vi fått in myror nu, jag som trodde att jag skulle få ta det lugnt ikväll" han satte ner pizzorna på bordet och kom för att titta till mig.

"Det är lugnt pappa, jag har redan tagit hand om myrorna och eksemen läker tills imorgon," sa jag och log med alla tänderna. Jag kunde säga som det var, att det bara hade funnits en myra men det skulle pappa aldrig tro på. Och det var föresten ganska svårt att få honom att tro på det ändå.

"Så du har redan tagit hand om myrorna? Du får inte använda medlet, det vet du."

"Men det var ju en nödsituation! Vad har du i den andra kassen förresten?" frågade jag och försökte knycka det han gömde bakom ryggen.

"Vadå?" frågade han oskyldigt och vände sig om, samtidigt som han höll kassen utom räckhåll för mig. Han är ganska lätt att lura om man vet hur man gör. Plötsligt verkade han komma ihåg. "Åh den här?" han pekade på den.

"Ja" jag tittade odygdigt på honom. Han fiskade upp en film.

"Jag tänkte vi kunde mysa lite ikväll och fira att jag har fått löneförhöjning sa han oskyldigt. Jag jublade.

"Och jag tänkte höja din veckopeng också, men sedan fick jag höra något som fick mig att tänka efter." Hans blick mörknade plötsligt.

"Vadå?" frågade jag oroligt.

"Du hade tydligen använt insektsmedlet trots att jag har sagt till dig att du inte får!" Jag gjorde ett fånigt läte med munnen och tittade gapande på honom.  
"Tycker du hellre att jag skulle ha låtit de små jälvarna äta upp mig eller?" Pappa log igen.

"Vet du, du är precis som din mamma. Vi säger så här, jag väntar en vecka med att höja din veckopeng!" Jag flinade också upp mig igen.

"Ja, kan vi äta samtidigt som vi tittar" frågade jag och slet åt mig filmen och den ena pizzakartongen och sprang in i tv rummet.

**Tobias**

Jag satt på min favoritgren mitt ute i skogen och jag var dyngsur. Jag kunde inte minnas att det någonsin hade regnat så här mycket. Kallt var det också, säkert tio minusgrader. Jag burrade upp fjädrarna i hopp om att det skulle bli lite varmare, det fungerade inte.

FY TUSAN vrålade jag irriterat utan att bry mig det minsta om att jag använde det tanketal som alla i närheten kunde höra. Jag tänkte inte stå ut längre. Trots att fåglar brukar hålla sig stilla när åskan går, bredde jag ut vingarna och flög. Jag landade på en stock i Axs glänta och morfade till mitt gamla jag i skydd av en stor gran, strax därpå kom jag ihåg att man inte skulle stå under ett träd när åskan går, så jag gick iväg från granen, fram mot Ax. Ax hade inte sett mig. Konstigt nog. Det ska vara omöjligt att smyga sig på en andalit. Ändå upptäckte han mig inte förrän jag rörde vid honom. Ax tittade upp, med ett enda svagt skaftöga. Han var genomblöt och han skakade av köld.

"Ax-man? Hur mår du?" Han tittade svagt på mig med två ögon till. Jag blev orolig, var Ax sjuk?

"Ax mår du bra? Svara!" det enda jag hörde var ett svagt mumlande inuti mitt huvud. "Kom igen Aximili vad är det som är fel? Är du sjuk?" Det kom ett stönande igen, han verkade närmast drömmande. Jag blev rädd. Jag började skrika åt honom. "AX SLUTA BETÉ DIG SOM EN FJANT OCH PRATA MED MIG!" Hans framben vek sig under honom och han blev stående på knäna men han svarade i alla fall, men väldigt svagt.

"Jag mår bra, det är bara det att det börjar bli lite kallt. Jag började fråga mig själv hur mycket kyla en andalit tålde, det gjorde mig bara ändå mera orolig. Att döma av hur Ax såg ut nu så var det nog inte så mycket. Det måste finnas någonting jag kunde göra för honom, tänkte jag desperat. Ja, det fanns en sak.

"Morfa till människa så går vi till gallerian och äter några kanelbullar" sa jag och log mot honom. "De har öppet i några timmar till och så är det varmare än här ute… Och de andra behöver inte få veta något… Förresten skulle de säkert inte ha något emot det om de visste hur vi har det". Ax såg ut att ha några invändningar först men dem tvingade jag honom att svälja.

"Om Jake säger något om det så ska jag minsann säga honom ett och annat." Jag log mot honom.

Men Tobias, vi måste prata med prins Jake ändå. Vi behöver pengar för att göra det där

"Nej, jag har gömt lite pengar i ett hål i mitt träd, varför skulle vi störa honom så här sent?" Kylan hade gjort honom slö och lite värme skulle säkert få både honom och mig på bättre humör. Och som sagt, de andra behövde inte få veta.

**Ax**

Tobias var väldigt snäll mot mig, jag tror att han var orolig för mig. Jag skämdes lite för att jag skrämt upp honom men, samtidigt visste jag att det inte var mitt fel, jag hade verkligen försökt uppträda normalt ute i skogen, kanske var det faktum att jag inte upptäck honom förrän han rörde vid mig en bidragande orsak till att han var så orolig. Jag hade tuggat i mig elva kanelbullar när Tobias stack en kopp i handen på mig.

"Ax, det här är varm choklad. Drick, du blir varm och så är det jättegott" jag såg på Tobias när han drack ur hälften av sin choklad i en enda klunk. Jag satte min kopp till munnen.

"ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ underbart." Mer, jag ville ha mer. Tobias tittade upp från sin tomma kopp och skrattade.

"Okej" sa han "jag går och hämtar mer." Snart satt vi där med en kopp varm choklad till. Tobias hade rätt. Man blev varm av den, och den var god, och dessutom verkade han mindre orolig nu, men snart skulle vi ändå bli tvungna att gå ut och frysa igen. Och om sanningen ska fram så hade Tobias anledning att vara orolig. Jag funderade över hur kallt det kunde bli på jorden.

"Ax, Cassie och hennes familj är ju bortresta…" Jag trodde nästan att Tobias kunde läsa mina tankar.

"Och vad betyder det?" frågade jag nervöst. I samma sekund förstod jag precis vad han menade men han fortsatte i alla fall.

"Tja, de har väll inget emot att någon vaktar ladan medan de är borta eller vad tror du? De kommer inte hem förrän efter fyra så de kommer inte att upptäcka någonting" jag var tvungen att hålla med. Dessutom, jag hade ingen lust att frysa mer.

"Hur mycket kyla tål andaliter egentligen?" än en gång fick jag för mig att Tobias visste vad jag tänkte.

"Inte så mycket faktisk" svarade jag "trettio minusgrader, jag överlever i natt men det blir jobbigt"

"Trettio?! Inte undra på att du såg så stel ut där i skogen. Det avgör saken, vi vaktar Cassies lada i natt! Hur ligger vi till tidsmässigt förresten? "

"Det är dags att dra"

"Okej då gör vi det"

**Jake**

Jag låg stilla på golvet i mitt rum. Tom hade precis kastat mig tvärs genom rummet och… han hade lämnat dörren fri. Om jag bara var snabb nog skulle jag hinna. Jag försökte resa mig, det gjorde ont. Plötsligt fick jag hjälp. Tom hade lyft upp mig i kragen och tryckt fast mig mot väggen igen. Jag knep ihop ögonen. Jag var förtvivlad och rädd och jag skakade i hela kroppen, jag blödde överallt och jag hade till och med kräkts några gånger. Jag försökte ta ett djupt andetag men det blev bara en jättesnyftning. Då gjorde Tom det absolut sista jag trodde att han skulle göra. Han strök bort tårarna och lite blod ur mitt ansikte. Jag var tvungen att öppna ögonen igen för att se efter ifall jag inbillade mig eller inte. Han stod där mellan mig och dörren. Han höll fortfarande fast mig mot väggen lika hårt som innan. Men han hade faktiskt torkat bort tårarna. Tänkte han lämna mig ifred?

"Vad tänker du på när du hör ordet, andalit?" frågade han. Jag sjönk ihop, det enda som hindrade mig från att falla ner på golvet igen var Tom som fortfarande höll fast mig. Han hade redan ställt den frågan. Han hade frågat mig om alla ord jag inte borde känna till. Han hade till och med nämnt Elfangor. Nu orkade jag inte mer. Jag tittade upp och såg Tom rakt i ögonen.

"Tom, kan du inte bara säga vad du vill att jag ska svara så jag får slippa det här?" Tom tryckte fast mig ännu hårdare och det gjorde ont. "Aj! Tom vad gör du" jag började gråta igen.

"Varför svarar du inte bara på den då?" Jag blev plötsligt arg. Riktigt arg faktiskt.

"Varför åker du inte tillbaka till din egen planet och lämnar tillbaka den riktiga Tom?!" skrek jag åt honom. Det var först när jag landade på golvet några meter därifrån som det slog mig vad jag hade sagt. Jag hade inte haft en enda tanke på idoiterna när jag skrek åt Tom, jag hade bara tyckt att allt det här varit så otroligt fel. Den riktige Tom skulle aldrig ha behandlat mig så här. Han hade slagit till mig fler gånger än jag kunde räkna men aldrig så här. Plötsligt hade Tom satt sig ovanpå mig. Då upptäckte jag att jag låg precis framför dörren. Om jag bara hade varit lite snabbare hade jag kanske kommit undan. Tom låste mina armar under sig och sedan såg jag hans händer komma mot min hals. Han tänkte strypa mig.

"Nej! Tom! Snälla låt bli!" Toms ena hand höll för munnen på mig. Jag kunde inte skrika längre. Jag bara låg där och skakade och grät, helt hjälplös. Jag fick inte morfa, de andra kanske fortfarande hade en chans. Kanske. Om inte… Det började mörka för ögonen. Jag höll på att dö. Jag vet inte om jag verkligen hörde det eller om jag bara inbillade mig, men då tyckte jag mig höra Tom skrika.

"Sluta, han vet ingenting. Låt honom vara…" Sedan var jag en pilgrimsfalk, jag flög över ängarna. Tobias var där och Cassie…

Då öppnades dörren. Pappa. Det syntes att han inte trodde sina ögon, men han tvekade inte länge. Inom bråkdelen av en sekund hade han flugit på Tom och slitit bort honom från mig. Sekunden därefter var jag utanför huset, jag hade flytt ut i ovädret, utan att bry mig om att mina föräldrar ropade efter mig, jag ville bort från Tom, bort från Gemenskapens läger, bort från alltihop. Jag visste inte hur långt jag hade sprungit när det hände. Rätt som det var snubblade jag. Jag vaknade med ett ryck i en vattenpöl. Blöt inpå skinnet. Och helt utmattad. Jag började gråta igen. Sedan tittade jag upp. Marco! Marco bodde på den här gatan. Jag sprang fram till hans dörr och ringde på. I samma ögonblick hörde jag ett hundskall. Kunde det vara Homeros. Kunde min familj vara ute och leta efter mig. Hade Tom dödat våra föräldrar och… förtvivlat ringde jag på igen och igen och igen, samtidigt som jag slog på dörren med andra handen och skrek.

**Marco**

Jag låg och halvsov i soffan. Filmen var nästan slut och jag var dödstrött. Klockan var nästan tio så det var inte så konstigt. Plötsligt ringde det på dörren. Pappa reste sig upp och muttrade något om folk som inte visste vad klockan var medan han gick för att öppna dörren. Han stängde dörren intill TV rummet för att inte störa mig. Men jag var redan vaken. Jag sträckte på mig och gick fram till dörren och öppnade den. Ute i hallen stod min pappa tillsammans med Jake som var dyblöt och slagen sönder och samman.

Pappa ledde Jake fram till en stol och hjälpte honom att sätta sig.

"Vad är det som har hänt" hörde jag pappa fråga. Jag störtade ut till dem, men jag var väll för chockad för att prata än så jag bara stod där och såg fånig ut. Pappa hade mera kontroll över situationen tack och lov.

"Marco, hämta en filt! Jake du måste få av dig de där blöta kläderna, sätt igång" jag sprang uppför trappan men stannade när jag hörde pappa skrika. Jag sprang ner igen. Pappa hade fått av Jake tröjan och HAN HADE BLÅMÄRKEN ÖVERALLT!! Chockad som jag var satte jag mig helt enkelt ner i trappan. Filten! Jag skulle hämta en filt. Jag sprang upp igen, slet åt mig en filt från ett skåp och sprang ner igen. Pappa tog filten och lade den runt axlarna på Jake. Jag stod inte ut längre.

"JAKE VAD HAR HÄNT?!" Han svarade inte, jag upptäckte att han grät. Pappa reste sig upp.

"Vi måste ringa hans föräldrar" Jag visste inte varför men det fick Jake att reagera. Han flög upp och grep min pappas arm med båda händerna, filten hamnade på golvet.

"Nej, ring inte hem. Snälla. Han dödar mig om…" rösten dog bort för honom. Min pappa stirrade chockat på min kompis.

"Vad menar du? Vem skulle döda dig?"

"Tom!" Tom! namnet ekade olycksbådande i mitt huvud, jag satte mig ner på trappan igen för att inte svimma. Jag hörde pappa komma med en massa frågor.

"Har Tom gjort det här mot dig?" jag hörde hur han tvivlade och sedan hörde jag Jake snyfta till. Pappa tvingade ner honom på stolen igen och lade tillbaka filten. Jake såg honom rakt i ögonen.

"Snälla ring inte hem till mig" när pappa tvekade vände sig Jake till mig "Marco hjälp mig" Ja jag måste göra det. Jag reste mig upp och såg på pappa.

"Pappa, vi kanske borde vänta med det tills vi vet vad som har hänt" till min lättnad höll pappa med mig.

"Okej då. Men doktorn måste vi ringa till" Jake försökte stoppa honom igen men jag var beredd.

"Jake vi "måste" faktiskt ringa en läkare" han gav med sig. Jag hjälpte honom upp till mitt rum medan pappa ringde.

"Kan du förklara vad det är som har hänt nu?"

**Tobias**

Vi stirrade på lappen från Cassie.

_Kära Tobias och Ax. De sa på nyheterna att det skulle bli minusgrader och regnstorm i natt så jag förstod att ni skulle komma hit förr eller senare när det blev för kallt. Jag ställde undan lite pannkakor och te åt er. De är i en korg under bänken. God natt! _

_Cassie_

Ax tittade på mig

Hur kunde Cassie veta att vi skulle komma hit?

"Avancerad mänsklig teknologi" jag flinade mot honom "jag är förbjuden att dela med mig av sådan viktig information till högre stående varelser"

Va nej kom igen nu Toby, det där var länge sedan. Jag har faktiskt bett om ursäkt Ax bredde på ett bra tag. Jag skrattade åt honom.

Det var ett skämt. Eller hur?

"Ja Ax, det var ett skämt och kalla mig inte Toby igen för då kanske jag skämtar igen" jag skrattade lite till och morfade. Eftersom Cassie hade lagt teet i en termos för att det skulle hålla sig varmt bestämde vi oss för att spara Cassies pannkakor till frukost, jag hade lånat några hästfiltar till Ax så att han skulle bli varm igen och vi sov ganska gott den natten faktiskt.

**Marco**

Pappa och jag hjälptes åt att sätta upp en tältsäng där Jake kunde sova. Doktorn hade kommit. Jag kunde inte fråga honom fler saker just nu eftersom både pappa och läkaren var hos honom hela tiden. Men jag hade fått reda på allt jag behövde veta. Jag fruktade inte för mitt och de andras liv längre i alla fall, det var bara Jake vi behövde oroa oss för. Han hade fått fler sprutor än jag kunde räkna. De hade gjort honom lugn, jag var nästan rädd att de hade gjort honom, för lugn. Han kanske skulle börja prata om saker och ting, läkaren hade varnat oss för att ställa alltför personliga frågor till honom under ett par timmar eftersom det hade hänt att andra patienter hade berättat saker som de ångrat senare. Men för ögonblicket låg han bara och stirrade tomt framför sig medan läkaren undersökte honom. Han hade fortfarande tårar i ögonen.

Jag behövde något att göra. Vad? Först sprang jag iväg till vinden och rotade bland mina gamla leksaker. Doktorn ville att jag skulle se om jag kunde hitta något mjukisdjur som Jake kunde få krama om han ville, det var i alla fall en _liten_ trygghet, hade han sagt. Snart hittade jag var jag sökte, en halvmeter lång tiger. Jag log och plockade upp den ur lådan, den vad perfekt. Jag sprang tillbaka och lade den bredvid Jake i sängen. Jag tror inte ens att han upptäckte den. Jag var fortfarande rastlös. Fanns det något mer jag kunde göra? Ringa till de andra och berätta vad som hade hänt. Ja det var det bästa jag kunde göra. Jag tog min mobiltelefon och gick ner. Jag började med Cassie, men det var bara en telefonsvarare. Jag hade helt glömt bort att Cassie hade åkt till en annan delstat. Jag ringde till Rachel istället…

**Rachel**

Telefonen ringde igen. Jag rotade fram den ur papperskorgen och tittade på numret. Marco. Nej nu fick det räcka. Jag stängde av telefonen utan att svara. Mamma ropade nerifrån.

"Rachel! Jordan! Kom ner så får jag prata med er!" Jag suckade. Vilken fruktansvärd dag. Jag hade blivit skickad till rektorn två gånger på grund av Marco. Sedan hade jag blivit trakasserad av honom och Jake i flera timmar och när jag äntligen funnit ro att läsa läxorna igen vrålar mamma. Jag försökte lugna ner mig.

"RACHEL! Jag vill inte berätta det här två gånger! KOM NER NU!" jag kastade ifrån mig boken och gick ner. Mamma, Sara och Jordan satt och väntade. Jag slog mig ner bredvid Sara. Alla verkade oroliga. Sara var den som bröt tystnaden.

"Har det hänt nått?" Mamma såg ut att vakna upp ur en dröm när hon hörde Saras röst.

"Ja det har hänt nått" hon såg trött ut när hon fortsatte. "Det gäller era kusiner, Jake och Tom". Jag och mina systrar satt stilla och lyssnade. Jag var inte alls säker på att jag ville höra resten. Men jag hade inget val. "De hade ett litet gräl tidigare ikväll" fortsatte mamma "Det… spårade ur kan man väl säga" mamma tystnade. Jag stod inte ut längre.

"Ja vadå?" Jag hade fått en hemsk klump i magen. Mamma öppnade sakta munnen och sa en av de hundra sakerna jag var rädd att hon skulle säga.

"Om inte eran farbror hade kommit in i tid så hade inte Jake överlevt". Den tystnad som föll fick hela innebörden av vad mamma hade berättat att sjunka in. Plötsligt upptäckte jag att jag grät. En hemsk tanke slog mig. Det var mitt fel. Jag hade varit tillsammans med dem båda två tidigare på dagen. Tom hade fortfarande kittlat Jake när jag gick vidare. Kunde det ha hänt efter att jag gick. Hade kunnat hjälpa honom. Plötsligt hörde jag Jordans röst någonstans långt bort.

"Hur mår Jake?" mamma tittade bekymrat på henne.

"Jag vet inte. Han rymde hemifrån strax efter det där. Hans mamma ringde hit och undrade om han var här" Då slog det mig. MARCO! Kan det ha varit därför han ringde. Kanske Marco visste något. Jag sprang uppför trappan, in i mitt rum, slet åt mig telefonen och ringde honom. Mamma kom in till mig.

"Rachel hur är det!" jag hann inte svara henne för i samma ögonblick hörde jag Marcos röst i andra änden.

"Marco. Hej det är Rachel. Är Jake hos dig?" det kändes som en evighet innan han svarade.

"Ja." Jag sjönk lättad ihop på sängen och mamma satte sig bredvid mig. "Hur är den med honom?" frågade jag efter en stund. Den här gången tog det definitivt längre tid innan han svarade.

"Tja, förutom att han är fullständigt ner drogad med lugnande och smärtstillande så är det väll inget större fel på honom." Jag satt tyst en stund och funderade medan jag torkade bort tårarna.

"Kan han prata" frågade jag.

"Ibland." blev svaret. Sara och Jordan hade också kommit upp nu. Alla tittade på mig.

"Marco. Kan vi komma över och se hur det är med honom" Mamma började protestera men eftersom Marco tyckte att det var okej och jag och mina systrar tjatade, gick hon till slut med på det. Varken jag eller Marco hade lagt på luren än så när mamma och mina systrar satte sig i bilen låssades jag att jag plötsligt kommit ihåg något och sprang in igen. Så fort jag hade stängt dörren satte jag telefonen till örat igen. Jag stod inte ut längre.

"Marco. Har det här något med ¨du vet vilka¨ att göra". Marco var tyst en lång stund.

"Både ja och nej" sa han.

"Tack" Jag förstod inte vad han menade men just nu orkade jag inte bry mig om det. Jag lade på och gick ut till de andra.

Marco öppnade dörren. Vi gick in. Marcos pappa pratade med någon i ett annat rum. Mamma gick in till honom och vi andra gick upp till Marcos rum. Jake låg och sov när vi kom in. Doktorn fortsatte med sina undersökningar. Jag såg på Jake. Hela hans ansikte var förstört. Det var blåmärken överallt, och på ena kinden hade han två öppna sår som hade sytts igen. Det som syntes av armarna och överkroppen var precis lika illa. Han var blå överallt. Sara gick fram till honom och lyfte hans hand som låg ovanpå täcket och kramade om den. Jake öppnade ögonen och såg på henne. Doktorn gick ut och lämnade Jake tillsammans med mig, Marco och mina systrar. Ingen sa något. Efter ett tag kom doktorn tillbaka tillsammans med min mamma, Marcos pappa och Jakes mamma och pappa. Jag flämtade till och stirrade på Marco. Han stirrade på mig. Jake låg och blundade. Sara släppte handen och Jakes mamma gick fram till honom istället.

"Jake" Jake satte sig blixtsnabbt upp i sängen när han hörde hennes röst. "Nej lugna ner dig Tom är inte här, lägg dig ner igen snälla." Jake andades häftigt. Hans pappa kom också fram och tryckte nu tillbaka honom i sängen.

"Tom är inte här" upprepade han.

"Jake, vi har pratat med Marcos pappa!" berättade hans mamma. "Du får sova över här tills vi kommer tillbaka" Jake fick en ny spruta och lugnade ner sig igen. Han vände långsamt huvudet mot sin mamma och ställde den fråga som gjorde slut på alla mina teorier om att det som hänt hade varit mitt fel.

"Betyder det att jag inte behöver följa med Tom till Gemenskapen?" Det var Jakes pappa som svarade så han vred långsamt huvudet åt andra hållet.

"Nej, det dröjer allt ett tag innan vi litar på Tom tillräckligt för att låta honom ta hand om dig någon längre tid. Men nu ska du sova." Han lyfte täcket och lade bestämt ner det över sin son. Jag tror faktiskt att han somnade direkt. Plötsligt skrek Jordan rätt ut.

"Vad betyder det här? Försökte Tom döda Jake för att han inte ville följa med till Gemenskapen?!"

"Det verkar inte bättre". Det var faktiskt Marco som sa det. Jordan fick tårar i ögonen. Jag drog ut henne ur rummet.

"Nu åker vi hem. Jake måste sova" Jag kämpade själv för att inte börja gråta.

**Tobias**

Hela nästa dag diskuterade jag, Rachel och Marco hur vi skulle berätta om allt som hade hänt för Cassie. Marco hade skrivit upp det i sin anteckningsbok och haft sidan öppen och låssats läsa hela vägen till skolan i hopp om att jag skulle se det. Det hade jag. Jag träffade honom ute på skolgården och bombarderade honom med frågor. Cassie skulle inte vara tillbaka förrän skolan hade slutat. Jake skulle tillbringa dagen på sjukhuset. De skulle röntga varenda del av honom, enligt Marco. Vid lunchtid tänkte jag flyga iväg och berätta för Ax. Jag hade precis varit på toaletten och morfat. När jag kom ut från killtoan gick jag nästan in i dem. Andy och Tap-tap.

"Jaså du är tillbaka…" Jag orkade inte med dem just då. Inte efter allt det här med Jake. Det var kanske därför jag reagerade som jag gjorde. Jag vet inte.

"Hörni killar en av mina kompisar överlevde ett mordförsök inatt. Jag och hans andra vänner håller på att samla ihop oss och jag är INTE på humör att prata med såna skitstövlar som ni. Är det uppfattat?" Nej det var inte uppfattat. Innan jag visste ordet av hade de slagit in mig i väggen.

"Vad sa han Tap-tap. Påstod han att har kompisar" Men den här gången tänkte jag inte tolerera det. Det var den gamla Tobias. Den nya Tobias flög på Andy och Tap-tap och slog tillbaka. Trots att de var fler än honom, trots att de var starkare än honom. Jag visste att jag inte hade en chans mot dem men jag brydde mig inte. Jag önskade bara att det var Tom. Jag var arg på honom och ville bara ha någon att låta ilskan gå ut över. Och att det var Andy var bara ett plus i kanten.

Till min stora förvåning backade de. Det här var det sista de hade väntat sig. Men jag hann aldrig slå. Rachel stoppade mig. Hon dök bara upp från ingenstans. Jag märkte henne inte först eftersom hon stod bakom min rygg.

"Tobias! Låt bli" jag stannade mitt i rörelsen. "Du kan inte göra något av det som hände igår ogjort bara för att du slår de där två. De är inte värda det Tobias!" Jag kunde inte se Rachel men jag visste att hon grät. "Tobias! Vilken dag som helst, skulle jag uppmuntra dig till att sätta åt alla som har mobbat dig, jag skulle till och med hjälpa dig att ge dem men… kan vi inte låta det vara idag. För Jakes skull". Jag stirrade ner i golvet. "Jag tror nämligen att Jake vill vara med när du sätter åt dem. Och som det är idag, så kan han inte det." Jag vände mig mot Rachel. Sanningen var den att Jake faktiskt var med. Om inget hade hänt honom igår skulle jag aldrig ha utmanat dem. Men Rachel hade rätt.

"Okej, jag väntar tills Jake mår bra igen." Jag vände mig mot Andy och Tap-tap igen. Jag har ändå inte tid med dem just nu.

"Åh han har inte tid" skrattade Andy. Först tänkte jag bara strunta i honom, men istället tog jag några steg närmare honom.

"Och tro mig Andy, det ska du vara väldigt glad att jag inte har" sedan lade jag armarna om Rachel och drog henne med mig därifrån.

Efter det beslutade jag mig för att stanna i skolan resten av dagen. Mest för att reta Andy och Tap-tap. Av någon anledning hade de tappat hakan när vackra Rachel, inte bara hade följt med mig utan även låtit mig hålla om henne. Egentligen behövde jag inte mera hämnd.

När skolan var slut morfade jag tillbaka och flög iväg för att leta reda på Ax. Han var inte i Cassies lada. Inte heller i gläntan. Han var borta. Hade Tom slagit ihjäl honom också. Jag skrattade åt tanken. Klart att han inte hade. Men jag bestämde mig för att rapportera till Marco i alla fall. Jag flög in till staden och morfade i en gränd. Jag hoppades hitta Marco i gallerian. Men istället stötte jag ihop med Ax och Erek. De satt och diskuterade något som var alldeles för avancerat för att jag skulle förstå. Men jag kom fram till dem i alla fall.

"Hej killar!" jag spelade glad och slog mig ner hos dem. Sedan sänkte jag rösten. "Det har hänt något. Erek, kan du fixa så att vi kan prata ostört?"

"Självklart!" Erek skapade ett hologram som han lyckades hålla i ungefär en halv minut. Lika länge som det tog för mig att berätta nyheten. När jag var klar släppte han taget om det av ren chock, som tur var lyckades han hålla kvar sitt eget. Ax tittade från Erek till mig och tillbaka.

"Det är bara Cassie kvar" sa jag Erek nickade.

"Jag såg henne gå till biblioteket förut. Hon är nog kvar där för hon såg rätt fascinerad ut" vi gick därifrån alla tre. Utan att säga något mer till varandra.

**Cassie**

Jag sträckte på mig. Igår hade jag haft jättekul. Jag hade kopierat en massa nya djur som jag längtade efter att få visa de andra. Men de var fortfarande i skolan och jag var fortfarande ledig. Jag gick till biblioteket. Jag tänkte läsa lite om ett av djuren jag kopierat på djurparken. En av världens giftigaste ormar hade pappa berättat. Jag satt och läste vid ett bord vid fönstret när Rachel kom fram till mig.

"Cassie, har du tid några minuter," frågade hon. Jag lade ihop boken och följde nyfiket efter henne. Hon gick fram till ett av studierummen och öppnade dörren. Jag gick in och fick syn på Marco som satt bekvämt tillbakalutad i en mjuk soffa. Han tittade upp när jag kom in. Det var först när jag hörde Rachel säga:

"Jag rycker i dörrhandtaget om det kommer någon." Samtidigt som hon ryckte i dörrhandtaget upp och ner, som jag förstod att något var på tok. Rachel stängde dörren bakom mig och jag stirrade på Marco. Han hade rest sig upp.

"Cassie, det är nog bäst att du sätter dig ner". Han verkade trött. Han skämtade inte.

"Marco vad är det" Han tog tag i mig och tvingade mig att sätta mig i soffan och satte sig sedan bredvid mig. Han såg inte på mig, han tittade ner på sina händer, suckade och sedan…

"Det är Tom. Han försökte döda Jake i natt". Jag bara stirrade på honom.

"Du skämtar. Visst?" Jag fick inte fram mer. Innerst inne visste jag att inte ens Marco skulle skoja om en sådan sak men jag vägrade att känna mig helt säker förrän jag hade frågat. När han inte svarade först fick jag underligt nog nytt hopp.

"Marco. Det är ett skämt va? Va? Marco?" Marco tittade fortfarande åt ett annat håll. "Marco?"

"Jake har varit på sjukhuset hela dagen. Doktorn som undersökte honom igår ville röntga honom. Och Jake har bestämt sig för att…" han tittade äntligen på mig innan han fortsatte "han har bestämt sig för att låta såren läka av sig själv. Du vet, för att Tom ska tro att det han gjorde var… Ett misstag". Jag mådde illa. Marco skämtade inte. Allt det han berättade om hade hänt.

"Vart är Jake nu"

"Hemma hos mig antar jag. Om de inte ville behålla honom på sjukhuset över natten förstås". Vi väcktes ur våra funderingar av att Rachel ryckte i handtaget. Hon inte bara rykte hon öppnade dörren, störtade in och smällde igen den efter sig. Sedan öppnades dörren igen och in kom Tom.

**Rachel**

Jag hade hittat Cassie och tagit henne till Marco. Jag var inte det minsta avundsjuk på honom. Ax, Tobias och Erek hade berättat var vi kunde hitta Cassie. De var också i biblioteket nu. Vi hade dragit lott om vem som skulle berätta för Cassie vad Jake hade råkat ut för och Marco hade dragit nitlotten. Det var han som fick berätta för Cassie. Jag satt utanför dörren med en bok i händerna när Tom plötsligt kom fram och hälsade. Jag flög upp och kastade ifrån mig boken.

"Ja hej du!" Var min hälsning till Tom. Därefter tog jag tag i handtaget och låssades att jag inte kunde få upp dörren, för att få en ursäkt till att dra i handtaget och varna Marco och Cassie. Jag störtade in och slog igen dörren efter mig. Jag hann inte förklara. Tom hade redan kommit in.

"Rachel, vänta! Jag kan förklara." Jag kunde se Marco och Cassie i soffan. Cassie såg helt förstörd ut. Men plötsligt förändrades hon. Hon störtade upp från soffan och innan någon förstått vad som hänt var hon framme hos Tom och innan han hann reagera hade hon gett honom en örfil som borde ha hörts över hela biblioteket. Sekunden därefter var hon försvunnen.

**Marco**

Tom stirrade förvånat efter den som hade slagit honom.

"Vem fan var det?" Jag tyckte att det var dags att smälla i honom en liten historia. Eller tja, så långt från sanningen var den ju kanske inte och en del av det jag tänkte säga var faktiskt HELT sant.

"Det där var Cassie, Jakes flickvän du vet. Vi tänkte bara att hon ville veta varför Jake kommer att missa hennes födelsedag" Som sagt, det var inte alltför långt ifrån sanningen. Det ända som inte var sant var att Jake och Cassie var ihop men det var ju bara en tidsfråga. Tom såg ut att ha förstått sitt misstag.

"Är Cassie och Jake…" Han såg ut som om han skulle bryta ihop när som helst. Jag var nöjd med vad jag hade åstadkommit. Väldigt nöjd faktiskt. Den otrolige Marco slår till igen.

"Cassie vänta!" Tom sprang mot dörren men Rachel ställde sig i vägen för honom.

"Ska jag tolka det här som om du gjorde det du gjorde igår, på grund av ett MISSFÖRSTÅND?!" dörren öppnades och en tårögd Cassie kom in tillsammans med Ax, Erek och Tobias.

"Tom du sa någonting om att du kunde förklara, sätt igång" Rachel tittade på Cassie.

"Det behövs inte Cassie. Han gjorde det för att han hade missuppfattat något. Eller hur Tom!?" Cassie stirrade på Tom i flera sekunder.

"Ett misstag?". Hon fortsatte att stirra på Tom. Plötsligt öppnades dörren igen och in kom Mr Chapman, Visser 3 i människoskepnad och en massa andra högt uppsatta kontroliter. Chapman som gick först fick genast syn på Cassie som hade börjat gråta igen.

"Cassie vad har hänt?" Cassie kunde inte hålla inne känslorna längre.

"INGENTING HAR HÄNT MR CHAPMAN, OM MAN INTE RÄKNAR MED DET FAKTUM ATT DEN DÄR SKITSTÖVELN FÖRSÖKTE DÖDA SIN LILLEBROR IGÅR. UTAN ANLEDNING" Hon uttalade alla stavelserna i de sista orden och knuffade sig sedan ut genom dörren med Rachel efter sig.

"Jaså Galenskapen ska hålla möte" sa Tobias och blängde från Chapman till Tom. Var det inte Gemenskapen som startade allt det här. Nu föll kontroliternas ögon på Tom. Han stirrade ner i golvet. Tobias fnös högt och lämnade rummet tillsammans med Ax. Galenskapen. Gud vad jag var hatade att Tobias hade kommit på det före mig. Chapman blängde på Tom.

"Förklara dig!" röt han.

"Det är inte mycket att förklara" sköt jag in. Det var bara jag och Erek kvar i rummet och eftersom Erek skulle låssas vara kontrolit så kan man väl säga att jag var ensam. "Tom blev lite irriterad över att hans bror inte ville följa med till ett läger med… Galenskapen. Eftersom han inte ville missa en kompis födelsedag." Jag visste att de ville bli av med mig så de kunde prata ostört. Så jag gick mot dörren. Men i sista stund vände jag mig mot Erek. Han kunde ju inte gå därifrån hur som helst längre. "Erek, jag fattar faktiskt inte hur en trevlig kille som du kan umgås med såna där svin." sa jag och blängde en sista gång åt Toms håll.

"Alla från Gemenskapen är inte…" Erek tittade på Tom en stund innan han fortsatte "… inte som honom." Han uttalade ordet Gemenskapen stavelse för stavelse för att ingen skulle fatta att han egentligen tyckte att Galenskapen var ett mycket bättre namn"

"Nej kanske inte" sa jag och tänkte precis stänga dörren om dem när Tom avbröt mina tankar.

"Marco, vänta!" jag stannade upp och vände blicken mot Tom för att visa att jag lyssnade. "Jag ville faktiskt följa med mamma och pappa hem till dig igår. Jag ville be Jake om ursäkt. Men mamma och pappa ville inte ta med mig, och det kan jag väl förstå om jag ska vara helt ärlig. Kan du hälsa honom det". Utan att svara gick jag ut och stängde dörren efter mig. Samtidigt hade jag en underlig känsla av att det var den riktige Tom som talade.

Cassie grät fortfarande. Vilken dag. För att inte tala om vilken natt det hade varit. Jake hade vaknat flera gånger under natten. Skrikande. Gråtande. Fullkomligt övertygad om att alla människor i hela världen ville ta livet av honom. Jag hade inte fått sova särskilt mycket jag heller, och allt var Toms fel. Ändå hade jag inte kunnat låta bli att skratta i morse när jag klivit up och upptäckt att han låg och kramade tigern jag hade hämtat, som en femåring.

"Ska vi vänta på Erek eller?" frågade jag de andra så fort jag kommit ikapp. Tobias ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej, det skulle nog se misstänkt ut. Vi kan prata med honom senare. Han vet ju var du bor" Cassie reste sig upp och gick. Vi andra följde efter.

**Jake**

Jag fick aldrig en chans att ligga i sängen och låssas att alltihop bara hade varit en ond dröm. Smärtan i ena armen påminde mig om det redan innan jag var riktigt vaken och när jag försökte röra mig kände jag smärtan i hela kroppen. Jag vred på huvudet och upptäckte att Marco var borta. Vad var klockan, jag tittade på den. Kvart över tio. Jag hörde Marcos pappa prata med några personer nedanför trappan. Av vad de sa förstod jag att det var ambulanspersonal. Jag drog täcket över huvudet och grät. Jag kunde inte vara så skadad att jag skulle vara tvungen att ligga på sjukhus. Aldrig i livet. Jag kanske borde morfa bort skadorna i alla fall. Jag hörde dörren öppnas, sedan lyfte någon upp täcket. Jag kände igen mannen. Han var en kontrolit. Det är en tillfällighet, tänkte jag förtvivlat. Det är bara en tillfällighet, inget att vara rädd för. Nästa ambulansskötare kom in. Också en kontrolit. Nej det här var ingen tillfällighet, men vad skulle jag ta mig till. Jag kom bara på en enda sak jag kunde prova.

"Jag tänker inte följa med någonstans förrän jag får prata med Marco!"

"Marco är i skolan" det var Marcos pappa. "Du behöver inte ligga kvar på sjukhuset, de vill bara röntga dig. Du har väll ont eller hur?" En av ambulansmännen kom närmare mig men jag flyttade mig ifrån honom.

"JAG VILL INTE! LÅT MIG VARA!" de blev bara provocerade.

"Nu räcker det, vi har inte tid med sånt här" plötsligt hoppade de på mig och stack mig med en spruta. Jag skrek och försökte springa därifrån. Men jag kom ingenstans. Jag kände mig dimmig, helt borta. Det sista jag såg var Marcos pappa som skakade på mig. Därefter blev allt mörkt.

När jag vaknade låg jag på sjukhuset. Marcos pappa var fortfarande hos mig. Min egen pappa också. Jag tittade upp på dem, och plötsligt mindes jag killarna i ambulansen. Jag flämtade till och reste mig upp, beredd att höra en idoit inne i huvudet, men det var tyst. Jag blev medveten om pappa.

"De där båda från ambulansen blev avstängda" sa han. Jag slutade darra.

"Va?"

"Det är aldrig tillåtet att droga en patient bara för att de inte vill följa med. Marcos pappa skjutsade hit dig" jag tittade på Marcos pappa igen. Jag mindes att jag hade sett honom innan jag förlorade medvetandet.

"Jag behöver inte ligga kvar här va?"

"Nej"

"Och du är inte arg på mig?"

"Varför då? För att du blev rädd och inte ville följa med i ambulansen? Det händer hela tiden." Han hade rätt, det var inget att hetsa upp sig över. Jag vilade en stund och sedan fick jag följa med hem till Marcos igen.

Efter allt det här låg jag nerbäddad i soffan hemma hos Marco. Marcos pappa tittade till mig då och då och när han tillslut sa att han måste åka till jobbet somnade jag.

**Cassie**

Vi träffade Marcos pappa utanför deras hus. Erek hade kommit ifatt oss andra efter mötet i biblioteket. Marco gick fram till sin pappa och vi andra ställde oss precis bakom.

"Hur gick det på sjukhuset?"

"Han hade inte brutit någonting i alla fall" han såg på oss allihop "blir ni kvar här ett tag?" frågade han.

"Ja jag antar det!" Marcos pappa följde med in igen och gick in i köket Marco stod kvar utanför och väntade.

"Här, det är pizzapengar till er allihop." Han lämnade över ett kuvert till Marco. "Jag hinner inte göra nått mer just nu jag måste iväg. Jake ligger där inne" han pekade på tv rummet och vi gick in. Jake sov, tror jag. Jag gick fram till honom. Blåmärken, stora svullna sår.

"Det där gjorde nog ont" det var Ax, han lekte inte ens med orden så chockad var han, han stod någonstans i rummet, jag vet inte var jag var upptagen med att titta på vad Tom hade gjort igår medan jag var med mina föräldrar och hade kul. Jag lade min ena hand mot Jakes kind. Han slog upp ögonen och tittade på mig. Jag kände att jag borde säga något.

"Hur mår du?" Han log lite svagt och såg sig omkring. Det syntes att han inte hade väntat sig att få se Ax, Tobias och Erek där. Marco skrattade när han såg vart hans bästa kompis tittade.

"Ja som du ser så lyckades du skrämma upp hela gänget" han gjorde en fånig gest och flinade. Jake satte sig upp, och jag kastade mig om hans hals och kramade om honom.

"Och du skrämde nästan livet ur Cassie…" hörde jag Marco fortsätta. Jake la armarna om mig och kramade mig tillbaka. Sedan låg han helt enkelt kvar i min famn medan han lyssnade på Marcos utläggningar.

**Jake**

När jag vaknade och tittade upp i Cassies ansikte kändes det nästan som om allt var över. Jag erkänner att jag blev lite förvånad över att se Tobias och Ax där, för att inte tala om Erek, men just då orkade jag inte bry mig, jag kände mig lite förlägen, jag skämdes. Det var bara några veckor sedan jag hade sagt till Cassie att en ledare inte får visa att han eller hon är rädd. Och vad hade jag gjort? Jag hade gråtande sprungit raka vägen hem till Marco, jag hade varit så hysterisk att de hade blivit tvungna att hämta en doktor mitt i natten. Och nu när Cassie kramade om mig låg jag bara kvar där i hennes famn, eftersom jag kände mig trygg där. Jag insåg plötsligt att jag grät igen, jag skämdes över mig själv. Men det var ingenting att göra åt nu, det insåg jag. Jag lutade mig mot Cassie och lät henne krama om mig. Efter att ha blivit misshandlad och torterad av Tom i flera timmar och drogad av ambulanspersonalen, behövde jag lite tröst, även om jag var någon slags ledare. Sedan blev jag medveten om Marco igen.

"Du skulle ha sett Cassie när hon skällde ut Tom" sa han. "Och den där örfilen han fick måste ha hörts ända bort till månen. Jag törst nästan säga att jag tror att Axs familj kan ha hört den och undrat var det var"

"Marco, det är omöjligt för ljudet från era händer att färdas så långt…" började Ax, men innan han var färdig hade vi alla börjat skratta. Jag la mig ner i soffan ingen och tittade från Cassie till Marco.

"Marco, skällde Cassie verkligen ut Tom" frågade jag lite oroligt.

"Efter noter, och sedan lyckades hon göra ner honom inför Chapman och Visser 3."

"Och sedan kom Tobias till skolan och skällde ut Andy och Tap-tap" berättade Rachel. Marco flinade.

"Ja, både han och Rachel har retat gallfeber på… Tja varenda mobbare i hela skolan ungefär. Men nu skulle vi gärna vilja höra hela historien. Vad var det egentligen som hände igår?"

Konstigt nog var det ganska lätt att berätta.

"Mamma och pappa ville att jag skulle följa med honom till ett läger med Gemenskapen till helgen, men jag ville inte. Senare på kvällen kom han in till mitt rum och började ställa en massa frågor om morfning och andaliter…"

Marco hittade genast en fråga han glömt att ställa kvällen innan. "Vänta, vänta, vänta… Varför frågade han om det?"

"Jag tror att det var för att jag hade sagt att jag lovat Cassie att hjälpa henne med djuren för att slippa följa med." Jag behövde inte säga någonting mer. Och ingen pressade mig heller. Det fanns en sak till jag innerst inne visste att jag borde berätta men jag vågade inte.

Marco ringde efter pizza och vi tittade på några filmer. Cassie fiskade upp en massa vackra fågelfjädrar som hon hittat på den där djurparken kvällen innan, ur ryggsäcken. Det fanns verkligen inte en enda färg som inte var representerad i någon av dem. Det var ingen av oss som hade fått färre än tio fjädrar när hon var färdig med att dela ut dem till den person hon tänkt på när hon hittat den. Till och med Tobias hade roligt åt det, vilket kändes skönt. Vi hade riktigt trevligt, ända tills det ringde på dörren.

**Rachel**

Marco tittade ut genom fönstret. "Det är Tom" berättade han. Jake började skaka men försökte samtidigt vara modig inför oss andra. Men jag hade känt honom hela mitt liv. Jag visste när han var rädd.

"Vad gör vi Jake?" frågade jag. Det ringde på dörren igen.

"Gå ut och fråga honom vad han vill så han kan lämna mig ifred sedan" jag nickade, gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren om mig. Sedan öppnade jag dörren och såg Tom i ögonen.

"Eh hej… är Jake här? Jag skulle bara vilja be om ursäkt för vad jag gjorde mot honom" jag bara fortsatte att titta på honom utan ett ord så han fortsatte. "Jag gjorde och sa en hel del igår som jag verkligen inte är så stolt över idag Rachel, snälla får jag prata med honom?" Jag lyssnade på hans långa utläggning och sedan suckade jag.

"Jag ska fråga honom, vill du vänta här ett ögonblick?" Jag gick in till de andra igen.

"Jake, Tom säger att han vill be dig om ursäkt för igår" Jake la ner huvudet på en av kuddarna han fått låna och suckade. "Orkar du träffa honom?" han reste sig upp igen.

"Ja, om ni, mamma och pappa, din mamma, Cassies föräldrar, Marcos pappa och Mr Chapman är med. Annars vill jag inte!" När Marco hörde det hoppade han upp.

"Chapman, varför ska Chapman vara med?"

"Vi måste få Tom att tro att han gjorde bort sig igår" förklarade Jake. "Om han tror att jag litar på Chapman så kanske han inte gör om något liknande igen."

"Ja men vad Rachel frågade var om du orkade" envisades Cassie. Men Jake hade lugnat ner sig helt efter den senaste chocken. "Ja, jag orkar!" Sa han bara, men jag lade märke till att han undvek Cassies blick.

"Okej" sa jag "Kan jag gå ut och berätta det för Tom?" Jake sa inget mer så jag gick tillbaka till Tom.

"Okej Tom, så här är det. Jake går med på att träffa dig, men bara om du tar med dig era föräldrar, min mamma, henne kan jag prata med själv, och Cassies föräldrar Marcos pappa och Mr Chapman. Tror du att du kan få dem att komma hit till klockan fem?" Tom nickade och gick. Och jag gick in och ringde min mamma, som lovade att komma till fem. Sedan gick jag in till de andra och berättade.

"Okej, nu gör vi så här!" sa jag när jag var färdig, "Först svär alla på att inte lämna det här rummet vad som än händer, sedan städar vi bort pizzaresterna. Jag, Cassie, Marco, Ax, Erek och Tobias hjälps åt med det och Jake, du sover en stund. Några frågor?" Marco räckte genast upp handen. "Ja?"

"Jag kan inte hjälpa till att bära ut resterna till köket!"

"Och varför inte?" sa jag och gav Marco en farlig blick. Han flinade, "Då skulle jag vara tvungen att lämna rummet och du sa precis att vi skulle svära på att inte göra det vad som än hände eller hur?" För en gångs skull kunde jag inte låta bli att skratta åt Marcos skämt. Men att Jake skrattade var också en viktig anledning. Vi städade upp medan Jake vilade ut så gått han kunde. När klockan blev fem kom Tom tillbaka tillsammans med de människor Jake ville ha mellan sig och honom. Men han hade tagit med sig en person till. Jag såg honom genom fönstret när de kom. Visser 3.

**Rachel**

Jag sprang in till de andra och berättade.

"Vad gör vi nu? Kan de ha gjort våra föräldrar till kontroliter och tänker komma för att döda oss allihop?" undrade Marco. Jake började skaka igen, men Erek kom genast på den perfekta lösningen.

"Jag öppnar" alla tittade oförstående på honom. "Jag öppnar!" sa han om igen, "de tror att jag är en kontrolit så om de misstänker något så kommer de att förvarna mig, ge mig någon order eller så" Marco var fortfarande orolig.

"Och vad gör du om du får en order då?" Erek funderade en stund. "Jag säger att Jake har gått och lagt sig i ditt rum igen, att han fått ont i huvudet och ville sova för natten, men att de kan följa med upp en stund… Om ni hör steg i trappan så måste ni fly" det ringde på dörren. De var här. Då flög Jake upp.

"Rachel du följer med Erek, om de följer med Erek uppför trappan så ställer du dig sist i ledet och springer in hit så fort du kan och varnar oss. Öppna nu innan jag ångrar mig" Jag hörde tydligt hur förtvivlad han var så jag gjorde som han sa och stängde dörren innan han hann be oss att komma tillbaka. Erek och jag tittade på varandra under tystnad tills dörrklockan ringde igen. Erek öppnade dörren.

"Hej!" hälsade Tom, "Chapman satt i ett möte med en annan höjdare inom Gemenskapen och han tyckte att han kunde ta med honom också. Kan ni fråga Jake om det är okej" jag var lättad faktiskt, trots att jag inte visade det. Jag tittade på Erek.

"Kan man lita honom tror du?" jag gjorde en gest åt Visser 3. Erek hade ju inte direkt något val men han var också lättad.

"Ja, det kan vi. Dessutom är det väll bättre ju fler som kommer", vi släppte in dem och Marcos pappa suckade. "Hur ska alla dessa människor få plats i mitt lilla vardagsrum. Men vi gick in, allihop.

**Jake**

Cassie hade lagt armen om mig igen och det kändes lite bättre när de andra kom in, trots Visser 3s oanmälda besök. Tom gick in sist, på order av Rachel. En lång stund stod han bara där och stirrade på mig.

"Jake… Jag gjorde en hel del saker mot dig igår som jag verkligen ångrar nu. Jag ville bara… att du ska veta att jag ångrar mig jättemycket och att jag inte är det minsta stolt över vad jag gjorde mot dig igår. Och jag vet att det inte är mycket värt… och du har ingen som helst anledning att tro mig, men jag hoppas att du kan ta mitt ord på att det aldrig kommer att hända igen." Han hade tittat ner i golvet hela tiden medan han pratade, men nu tittade han upp. Och jag hade fortfarande inte morfat bort skadorna. Jag hade fått ett blått öga, det var kvar och jag hade två sydda sår i ansiktet, de var också kvar, plus att jag hade fått en massa mindre blåmärken överallt. På halsen hade jag också några stora blåmärken efter att han försökte strypa mig. Tom såg mig rakt i ögonen.

"Förlåt!" jag slog ner blicken några sekunder men tittade sedan upp på honom igen.

"Tom, jag vill inte vara rädd för dig… Kan du berätta vad det var som hände igår… Från början." Nu var det Toms tur att slå ner blicken. "Jag vet att det låter otroligt Jake men jag hade haft en väldigt jobbig dag igår och sedan var det, det här med att du verkade så ovilligt inställd till det där lägret. Jag lät det gå ut över dig och jag är ledsen för det" jag mådde illa.

"Och hur ska jag kunna veta att du inte får fler dåliga dagar i framtiden" frågade jag.

"Därför att jag har lovat" han tittade på mig igen. "Kan du förlåta mig?" Jag tittade ner igen. Jag nickade, men egentligen visste jag inte. Sedan sa Tom det jag själv inte vågat säga några timmar tidigare.

"Borde inte du också be om ursäkt förresten?" jag såg oförstående upp.

"Ska jag be dig om ursäkt?!"

"Sa du inte något i stil med ¨åk hem till din egen planet och lämna tillbaka min riktiga bror¨ igår?" Alla mina vänner stirrade plötsligt på mig som om de inte trodde sina öron. Visser 3 stirrade också men Chapman lade en varnande hand på hans arm, men jag struntade i dem jag stirrade bara tillbaka på Tom istället. Jag hade börjat gråta igen. Innan jag visste ordet av hade jag skrikit åt Tom.

"Min riktiga bror skulle aldrig ha behandlat mig som du gjorde igår" jag väntade inte på de andras reaktioner. Jag gömde bara ansiktet i en av kuddarna och grät. Jag hörde min pappa säga åt alla andra att gå ut ur rummet och tillslut var det bara han och mamma kvar. De försökte trösta mig men jag hörde dem knappt. Jag ville bara få en chans att förklara för Cassie och de andra varför jag hade sagt så där till Tom.

**Cassie**

Vi lämnade Jake ifred med sina föräldrar. Tom satt på trappan utanför Marcos dörr och suckade. Marco tittade på honom och utbrast plötsligt.

"Tom, vet du vad Jake har rätt, du betedde dig faktiskt som om du kom från en annan planet igår" Tom tittade upp på honom. "Vi lekte bara en fånig lek som han inte fattade, inget annat" Rachel skrattade till. "Jaha, och den där leken går alltså ut på att man ska försöka döda varandra?"

"Jag frågade honom bara vad han tänkte på när jag sa andalit" Tom log plötsligt och tittade på mig. "Vad tänker du på när du hör det ordet Cassie?" Jag var beredd, Jake hade berättat om det här. Jag låssades tänka. "Andalit… Jag tycker det låter som en… en bergart. En vulkanisk bergart" Marco som förstod vad jag försökte göra hängde på "Nej, nej, nej det är en växt som blivit angripen av en stor röd och grön monsterinsekt" Rachel höjde på ögonbrynen. "Nej! Jag tror nog mer på Cassie. Vad är en andalit för något Tom?" Tom var tyst, men Ax försökte en gång till.

"Kom igen, säg det, vad tror du att det är för något?" Rachel tecknade åt honom att lugna ner sig. "Du menar väll inte att ett påhittat ord fick dig att göra det där mot Jake?"

"Jag vet inte själv varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde igår Rachel men det kommer inte att hända igen, det lovar jag!"

Konstigt nog sov jag ganska gott den natten. Jag hade inga mardrömmar om Jake som satt ensam i ett hörn och grät medan Tom försökte skada honom. Och ännu konstigare var det att Jake inte hade några mardrömmar. Vi hade allihop förlåtit honom för att han bett Tom att åka hem till sin egen planet. Men det tog flera veckor innan han vågade gå hem till sig igen. Och i början hälsade han bara på en liten stund tillsammans med Marco och hans pappa. Jake sa att han bara ville att Tom skulle tro att han var rädd, men egentligen så lurade han ingen av oss. Vi visste att han faktiskt var livrädd för att Tom skulle få något återfall. Och jag tror att han egentligen visste att vi visste det också. Det gick hela fem månader innan Marco började skämta om den här händelsen. Då hade Jake bara bott hemma i två veckor, och det tog ytterligare två veckor innan Jake skrattade åt Marcos skämt om Tom som löpte amok i hans rum och försökte slita halsen av honom… Okej riktigt så råa var skämten inte. Jag är i alla fall glad att det ordnade upp sig tillslut.


End file.
